


A Collection of Creative Writing

by mochascrys



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Implied backstory for someone ;), Manberg-Pogtopia war, Many many more things TBA, No idea which one, Post-Archon war - Freeform, first-person pov, or Manburg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochascrys/pseuds/mochascrys
Summary: I just joined a creative writing group, so I decided to try and post some of these stories here! I often write about fandoms so I thought this would be a good place to put everything so I don't lose them ^^ should hopefully be posting weekly since we meet every week!
Kudos: 1





	1. Musings of the Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> This week we were asked to write something related to an important song to us. I just so happened to be in a very Dream SMP mood in that moment, so I decided to do the L'manburg National Anthem! I was really scared to write anything since it was my first session, so these will probably start off shorter.

Distantly, the charred remnants of a city smoulder and crackle - a city that was once my own, but has now been lost to time.   
I stand defeated while my confidants betray and belittle at every slight, every turn.  
  
This ravine is my home now. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

I remember this place very well - the incandescent flames of rebellion spurred me to break the chains of my solitude, and create a paradise only my loved ones could brush with. But that paradise created paradigms, the likes of which even I could not conquer.   
Faintly I can spot the outlines of a place marked for eternity, where my comrades and I cavorted, signed a Declaration, strove for supreme peace and sanctity from the masters of this mortal land. It was a simpler time, a simpler time that would soon be abolished.  
  
My trigger finger itches. My great symphony made it's crescendo, and now it draws to a diminutive close. And I will be the one to end it all.  
  
 _You may sing my praises, my vice, my shield, but you will never erase that I was undeniably never meant to be.  
  
_ My bloodied fingers bit by bit scratch jagged marks into the trees. The trees becoming slate, steel and the taste of acrid smoke and blood.  
  
And they all doubted me. Even you, father.

...

Life is much more peaceful now. My body lies unburied, unmarked, no venerated funeral hailing the death of a president.  
No - the death of a _traitor._


	2. Slight Issue of Murderous Bards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We do two prompts every week, and this one was to write about a day in the life of an ancestor... I think I went off the prompt for this one lol. Set a little while after the Archon War but long before the main story, so the Cryo Archon was a different person. Yeah this one was questionable just ignore this one lol  
> I hope this was accurate enough to canon...

To be a governess was to take up the mettle of what was perhaps one of the most noble orders of Mondstadt. To be a governess bearing child was another.  
Her parents had held aristocratic blood in their veins - sure, right now she was a simple nun under Mondstadt's Holy Church, but what good was being a nun if there was no noble lineage behind it? That nobility, however, continued up the family line, up to a governess of Mondstadt, benefactress of the Church, Lilya, who possessed a mind sharp as ice and an Anemo-touched spear even sharper. However, right now the all-holy benefactress had been foisted on a predicament - she'd become heavy with child, and that child just so happened to have Archon blood flowing through her.  
  
Specifically one scathing ruler with a heart only melted by her presence - the Cryo Archon.

Now, usually that would be no problem - to bear a child with Archon blood was an incredible honour, though Lilya rarely dealt in honour, but this time she had an issue manifesting in the trickster bard Barbatos.

Barbatos, compared to the Archon war, was usually all bark and no bite, seldom angered, seldom affiliated with Mondstadt altogether, but once he was angered there was no denying the pile of bodies from the War weighing down his conscience. Lilya, however, was likely someone who he acknowledged, yet someone who she was sure, church benefactress or not, wouldn't hesitate to be dispatched at a moment's notice if this arrangement had provoked him.

Still, with child... something fizzed and crackled inside her at the very thought.


End file.
